


A feeling of Christmas // And a Happy New Year!

by Patricia_Highsmithfan



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Highsmithfan/pseuds/Patricia_Highsmithfan
Summary: Merry Christmas for each one of this great fandom!And a Happy New Year!I made another vid! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Carol New Year's Resolutions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. If you (thank God) don't have a Richard in your life, get rid of anything that doesn't make sense anymore to open space to the essencial things that matters - like writing and/or reading stories in AO3. :)
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
